Hello
by Gi Potter
Summary: Por que por traz de todo rosto sorridente existe uma pessoa obsessiva gritando.


Hello 

- Sinceramente parece ter sido horrível. Por que, nessa idade, alguém faria uma coisa dessas? Jovem e tão cheia de vida – perguntou uma das presentes. Ron não a conhecia mais chegou perto para lhe explicar. 

- Desculpe senhora... 

- Sra.Lanne – se apresentou – Meus pêsames Sr.Weasley – acrescentou ao ver a cor dos cabelos do rapaz de apenas 30 e poucos anos. 

- Bem Sra.Lanne. Pode ser inacreditável, mas estou certo de que ela já estava morta há muito tempo, – Lanne o observou assustada – desde que aceitou aquele maldito emprego. 

- Mas ela não faleceu ontem? – perguntou incrédula. 

- É o que todos pensam. Mas deixe-me lhe contar a historia de como duas das pessoas que mais amo se foram do meu lado – o ruivo estava abatido olhando o caixão descer lentamente e afundar na terra e o seu tom de voz tinha monotonia e sarcasmo. 

Mas por trás da mascara que tentava se fazer inquebrantável podia se sentir a dor espremida no seu peito. E igual ao que estes mais sete ruivos experimentavam do mesmo sentimento. 

*** *** 

Dourado... 

- Não! – gritos de pavor que em pouco segundos cessaram. 

- Eu vou acabar com você menino! – disse Voldemort numa última tentativa de atemoriza-lo. 

- Eu morro, mas eu te levo junto! – gritou do outro lado da cúpula de poder que se forma ao redor dos dois. 

Não podia negar, os dois já estavam muito cansados...de tudo... 

Verde...Preto. 

*** *** 

- Ele está morto Rony? – perguntou Hermione cobrindo a boca com as mãos apavorada. 

- Não, os medi-bruxos ainda têm esperanças de que ele possa viver! – disse com os olhos marejados. 

*** *** 

- Talvez se não tivesse lhe dado à esperança para que ela continuasse com aquela loucura... – que até hoje se culpava por isso – Agora eu vejo como foi minha culpa.

- Mas é de esperança que a alma é movida! – interveio a desconhecida com paixão.

- Mas eu conheço casos aonde a esperança mata. Foi isso o que aconteceu com ela – Ronald apontou para o caixão que pouco a pouco era coberta com terra mexida.

Mais uma vez a mulher se espantou.

*** ***

Ninguém notou como uma ainda pequena ruiva que se debruçava em lagrimas de alegria, fugia de todos e adentrava ao quarto do enfermo como uma sombra – algo típico nela.

Apertou com força as mangas do seu suéter Weasley já que aquela penumbra a assustava.Simplesmente a idéia de ver Harry Potter morto a assustava muito. Era como se ela mesma estivesse morta. Com determinação alcançou a cama e viu o corpo estirado. Parecia morto, mas ainda vivia e era isso que a mantinha viva também.

Ela tinha uma ligação de gratidão com ele e prometera a si mesma que iria paga-la de qualquer jeito. De alguma forma ela o traria de volta. Nem que tivesse que devotar sua vida a aquilo.

Mas dois anos se passaram até que pudesse cumprir a promessa que fizera.

Acabou o ano que ainda lhe restava pela frente em Hogwarts com honras e começou a faculdade de medi-bruxa . Aos poucos e com contatos dos seus pais e irmãos conseguiu um estágio no Sant.Mungus até conseguir chegar a ele.

Agora era a sua enfermeira e se orgulhava das noites que recitava poesias e falava com ele, mesmo que este não a escutasse.

Estava dando tudo de si para conseguir concluir o curso e ao mesmo tempo cuidar de Harry com o esmero com que o fazia.

Sentia-se reconfortada de poder tocar seu corpo enquanto lhe dava banho e saber que este ainda estava quente.

Sabia que algum dia ele despertaria...

*** ***

Mais quatro anos até concluir o curso.

Agora já era uma medi-bruxa formada. Batalhara muito para chegar onde estava. E podia estar tranqüila já que agora o caso Harry Potter era somente dela.

Mas uma coisa a incomodava. Sua família insistia em que ela devotava muito da sua vida em tratar de uma pessoa em estado vegetativo. Alguém que talvez nunca despertasse.

Mas ela ainda conservava a esperança do começo. Claro, se sentia cansada e sozinha às vezes. Chorava pelas noites e sentia falta de alguém que cuidasse dela já que fora morar perto do hospital para ficar perto dele.

Mas o que falava?! Ela não estava sozinha! Ele estava com ela!

Será...?

*** ***

Mas um ano de luta e nada. Mas não seria tomada pelo desespero da solidão.

Sabia que até ela estava cansada de se sentir sozinha. Do seu corpo se sentir sozinho. Então por fim decidiu aceitar os pedidos da sua família.

Estava casando com um homem que não amava, mas que poderia ser útil na busca da cura para o corpo e a alma de Harry.

Neville como ela, buscava há tempos à cura para loucura dos seus pais...isso seria útil.

*** ***

Casada há dois anos...

A exigência por filhos da parte de Neville a matava.

Ao contrario do que pensava não se sentia reconfortada ao dormir nos braços do seu marido, já que não era a ele quem amava.

E aos poucos Neville também sentia a fala de um corpo ao qual amar. Falta dos filhos que já poderia ter tido e falta do amor que queria que fosse recíproco na sua relação com Gina.

Mas ela fugia as suas tentativas. Fugia aos beijos e as carias e as noites ela fugia do seu corpo e lhe passava a impressão de nojo.

Dava as mais absurdas desculpas para não querer ter crianças e nelas todas eram devido ao seu árduo trabalho no caso Potter. Neville sabia disso.

A sua mulher nunca havia sido Longbotton. A muito se casara no inferno com um morto em vida.

*** ***

Um ano depois...

Era inverno e o fim de um casamento mal sucedido. Não estavam se divorciando já que sabia que Neville não admitia aquilo.

Falsas esperanças o prendiam a Gina.

Mas a separação e um tempo para os dois era inadiável.

Havia vezes em que as duas partes tinham recaídas e voltavam a procura de satisfação para os seus corpos, mas aquilo era apenas descanso para duas mentes cansadas e a fases de se tornarem insanas.

Não passava de diversão.

Para Neville um alivio do árduo trabalho com fitoterapia e para Gina uma forma de ainda saber que continuava vivendo, um tipo de ancora a qual ainda se apegava para não afundar no abismo que Harry dormia.

*** ***

Meses depois...

O governo desistira de bancar as despesas que tinham com o seu salvador e decidira induzir uma morte a um corpo já sem alma que respirava através de poções.

Gina enlouquecera. De todas as maneiras tentara conseguir o dinheiro preciso para continuar com o projeto.

Fora ate Gringotes e tentara retirar o dinheiro da conta de Potter, mas seu pedido foi negado pelo banco. Então numa última medida desesperada de tentou retirar o dinheiro que havia juntado nesses anos de casamento com Neville, mas este último precavido do que poderia acontecer, a impediu, não assinando os papeis que eram necessários para a retirada do dinheiro.

Desolada Gina entendera da pior forma que Harry já não tinha salvação, mas ainda conservava viva a chama de esperança esperando que a qualquer momento Harry abrisse os olhos e a tirasse do inferno no qual vivia.

Mas isto não aconteceu.

*** ***

Ontem...

Ela teve que se despedir do seu amor com uma injeção letal.

Harry morreu e por fim pode descansar em paz, como sempre desejou.

Gina se dirigiu até o seu apartamento – a duas quadras do hospital no qual trabalhava – embaixo de chuva.

Neville tentou conversar com ela naquela noite o que não deu frutos já que ela disse estar cansada – irônico – e se despediu, com o que o seu marido relatou ser o primeiro beijo verdadeiro que Gina lhe deu.

Chegou na sua casa, sentou na cama na que habitualmente fazia sexo com Neville, abriu a bolsa e de lá tirou um frasco com alguma poção, a mesma que aplicara a Harry a uma meia hora atrás.

No hospital também roubara algumas seringas. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e preparou a sua injeção.

Duas horas depois quando Neville já não agüentava mais a ansiedade por saber em que estado sua mulher se encontrava, depois de ter acabado com a única coisa que a mantinha...viva, se dirigiu ate o apartamento dos dois e se deparou com o corpo dela caído do lado da cama alguma seringas espalhadas pelo chão a sua bolsa aberta e um frasco vazio da poção que ele mesmo preparara para ser aplicada em Potter. A poção que ele acreditava trazer Gina de volta a vida.

*** ***

- É uma historia tão triste Sr.Weasley! – disse a mulher entre lágrimas – eu mesma que trabalhava com a sua irmã não havia notado tudo o que se passava com ela.

- Sabe Sra.Lanne? Tudo isso se deve a uma obsessão que Gina nutria por Harry desde pequena. E agora depois da morte dela eu entendo como pequenas obsessões podem nos levar a destruição. A esperança em si é uma obsessão... – disse já com a voz falha – hoje mesmo eu vou chegar na minha casa e fazer uma coisa que eu venho retrasando há muito tempo.

- O que? – perguntou limpando as lágrimas com um pequeno lenço.

- Vou pedir um divorcio que já era para ter acontecido há muito tempo...

- Rony... – chamou a voz quebrada de uma mulher baixinha e com o cabelo mais armado que Lanne já vira – estava te procurando há algum tempo. Os meninos já estão cansados e famintos – explicou.

- Bem, você poderia leva-los para a casa da minha mãe? – perguntou carinhosamente – eu queria sair para jantar com você hoje e falar sobre alguns assuntos pendentes – a morena abriu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Esta bem – respondeu esta com o mesmo carinho que o ruivo – eu te espero em casa – e se despediu indo embora.

- Era a sua mulher? – perguntou Lanne.

- Há muito tempo ela deixou de ser... – e Ronald sorriu tristemente para ela.

- Oh, me desculpe...

- Não precisa se desculpar...acontece – explicou – sabe a única coisa que ainda me intriga?

- O que? – perguntou Lanne ansiosa por saber mais da triste historia.

- Até onde chegavam as esperanças da minha irmã. Por que eu tenho certeza de que ela sabia que se Harry acordasse, não seria para ela...

* * *

N/A: É, eu estava deprimida sim...


End file.
